After Making a Pocky
by summerssevenseas
Summary: White wanted to make Pocky for Pocky day. Cilan wanted to as well, and he offered for her to make some with him. White agreed immediately, the love for Cilan's desserts taking over. In the end, Chili tells her something about a "Pocky Game". And she gets Cilan to play. What does Cilan think about it?


**I'm sorry Bree-chan! This is a one week late birthday present! I know I gave you an early birthday present, and I was planning on giving this to you on your birthday, but I forgot about it! I HATE MYSELF! So I posted it today!**

**Atyourserviceshipping fans, thank you all! I'm glad to know that there are some out there!**

* * *

White put the dough in the oven, patting her fingers to get the dust off. It was Winter, yet she still had her signature jean shorts on. But there was a few differences. Over the year, she noticed that her eyesight was different from everyone else's, and she went to an eye doctor and got glasses. Not only that, but she wore different clothing to match the season. She could usually stand the cold, but her friends finally got her to agree that she should wear things that match the season. At the moment, she had her hair down, so the cold was blocked from her neck, and she wore a much too big baggy purple sweater.

"D-did I do alright, Cilan? No mistakes or anything? I think I cut the strips too random..."

Cilan was in the kitchen along with his friend. He wasn't as ready as White. He had his vest taken off and his sleeves were rolled up. He didn't seem to care though.

Cilan shook his head and place a bowl down on the counter. "You did fine, White. I keep telling you, for your first time baking, you are doing a really good job." He took out some cocoa powders and measured it. "There is no need to worry, I'm sure it turned out fine."

White fiddled with her fingers nervously, switching her weight from one foot to another, then again. "A-are you sure? Can you at least go over the check list?"

Cilan sighed as he put in some butter in a pot.

"Well, I already told you about the dough and what temperature to put it on about five times."

"How many minutes?"

"25 minutes."

Cilan mixed up the powder part of the chocolate mixture.

"White, can you check on the Copha? Is it melted?"

White nodded and jogged over to the other side of the small kitchen, checking the heating saucepan filled with a whole stick of Copha butter. "Um, Yeah, but is it supposed to be boiling?"

Cilan dropped what he was doing and yelled for White to turn the heat off and give him the pan quickly. She grabbed mittens and ran over to Cilan, making sure not to spill any of the melted contents of the saucepan. She poured it into the bowl that Cilan had, dumping the butter on top of the powdery ingredients.

Cilan got out a whisk and mixed it together well, which took longer than White had expected. Isn't it as easy as doing it in a few seconds?

"White, please check on the-"

The timer rang and Cilan laughed. "Well, you took the liberty to put out a timer? You are smarter than me."

White cracked a smile and turned off the oven, not opening it right away. She knew it would flatten if she did, and she wanted the nice round shape it had. It looked more original that way.

Of course, this didn't stop her from being impatient.

"Is it done yet?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"How 'bout now?"

"No..."

"Is it done now?"

"NO."

"Now?"

"White! No! Wait a little longer before taking it out!" Cilan laughed, lightly smacking her across the head. She stuck out her tongue playfully and rubbed the back of her head. "I-I can't help it..." she sighed, chuckling to herself. Cilan chuckled along with her and shook his head.

"Now you can." He said, going over to the bowl of chocolate. "But please, for the love of Arceus, don't ever ask that question again!"

White giggled and pulled out the biscuits, setting them down on the marble counter. "So... W-whats next?" She asked. Cilan took a biscuit and showed her what to do.

"First, you dip it halfway into the chocolate." He stuck it deep into the chocolate mix and swirled it around as he took it out. "Then you set it down onto this plate." He put down the chocolate drenched biscuit on a square plate, all the way to its left. "Then you repeat the process until all the biscuits are on the plate. Leave a little space so they don't freeze together."

White nodded and did just that, trying her best to copy Cilan's every move. He laughed at it, because she was beginning to even act like him somewhat.

After arranging the treats, Cilan propped it into the fridge and waited along with White, who was smiling like a dope. She was thinking about what it would taste like. She's never had one before. And what would ones that Cilan make taste like? Heaven? He's made so many desserts that make her feel like she's in paradise.

"It should be done by now." Cilan said, going over to take it out. White jumped to her feet and quickly went over to snatch one from the plate, Cilan rolling his eyes at her excitement.

"You've never tried one before yet you're so hyped up about it."

"Thats because you cook well, very well, so I know thats its going to taste amazing."

Cilan raised an eyebrow. "Its a Pocky." He said. "Its nothing special."

"It is special. You made it."

Cilan blushed and laid the plate down on the counter, grabbing two tall tools for him and White to sit on.

"Happy Pocky Day." Cilan said, tapping his biscuit on Whites. She smiled and stuffed one in her mouth. "Yup, haffy pochy day." She said, her mouth full. Cilan laughed and took a bite out of his pocky, smiling at the taste.

"Mine!" White yelled as she snatched another one from the plate. Cilan almost choked in laughter.

"Stop White! I'm laughing too hard!"

She stuck her tongue at him and nibbled on the end, savoring the chocolatey goodness her friend made. She will be asking him for the recipe soon... Course, she will fail making it without him.

The two ate 10 pieces, then they ended with one. One remaining piece. White new she wanted it, but she wasn't greedy, and Cilan wasn't going to take it any time soon.

"You take it White, I already had five, its enough." He said, beginning to walk away. He stopped and looked over to see White holding his sleeve tightly. She frowned.

"No. We can just split it. I don't like it when its unfair..."

Chili suddenly fell through the door, and Cilan popped a vein.

"...Uh...Hi?" Chili smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. White looked over Cilan's shoulder and tilted her head in confusion. "Why is Chili on the floor?"

"I think I know why." Cilan said, taking Chili by the collar of the shirt and dragging him outside the room. After a lot of yelling and whimpering, Cilan came back inside without his brother, slamming the door behind him.

"I'm sorry, White. I'm sorry Kitchen. I'm sorry Pockys. I'm sorry-"

White looked at him in confusion as he said I'm sorry to everything in the room. What did Cilan tell him to do? She didn't know, and she didn't WANT to know.

After saying "I'm Sorry" to everything in the room, Chili exited and started saying sorry to everything outside the room. Cilan seemed unfazed, and White just went over to sit down again.

Chili instantly ran into the kitchen and yelled quickly "IF YOU WANNA SHARE THE LAST ONE DO THE POCKY GAME!" Then left just as fast as he came. White tilted her head in confusion and looked at Cilan. "Pocky game?"

Cilan blushed and looked the opposite way of her gaze. "I-its nothing. Just a game people do."

White smiled. "A-a game? I love games! Especially when it has to do with s-something I like." She said the last part in embarrassment, noticing that she yelled quite loud for her nature.

Cilan looked at her, then at the ground. "The pocky game is when... Two people eat the same pocky at the same time. Whoever lets go first loses."

White smiled brightly. That seemed easy. Of course, she knows she loses games all the time, but she was determined to win this game. Because it had a pocky, and she wanted more of it than Cilan.

"Lets play!"

Cilan froze up for a second and blushed. She didn't understand, did she? That if neither of them let go, they'd have to kiss. He gulped and watched as she ran over to him with the pocky in one hand.

"Start!" She said, placing it into her mouth. Cilan cautiously grabbed the other end with his mouth and bit down, but after one bite, he didn't continue. He just watched as White inched closer. His face went warm and he was tempted to let go, but he just couldn't. His body was frozen.

And then it happened. White pressed her lips against Cilan's, oblivious to the fact that she was kissing him.

White wanted the last bit of the pocky, that was inside Cilans mouth. She stuck her tongue into his mouth and sucked the last bit of the pocky away from him.

She finally released and licked her lips, using her thumb to wipe away the crumbs on the side of her lip. "That was fun! Hope to do that again." She giggled and skipped out of the kitchen, saying a small thank you before closing the door behind herself.

Cilan was frozen for a quite a while, blushing like an idiot.

"...I enjoyed that..."


End file.
